The Animorphs : Final Thoughts
by belia
Summary: Ever wondered what your last words would be? Here, read the final thoughts of the Animorphs, and more. -Finished-
1. My name is Rachel

Title: The Animorphs : Final Thoughts

Summary: Short pieces on the final thoughts of each of the Animorphs. Aftermath. ~ r/r Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs, K A Applegate does. 

Spoilers: **Spoilers to The Ellimist Chronicles and Book #54.**

*

My name is Rachel.

And I watch as I die. I watch, motionless, the final moments of my life. I watch Jake. And Marco. And Tobias…

I can only hope he will understand. That he will realize this situation, with the mind of a predator – the hawk – and not the heart of him, the human part of him – Tobias, the boy. The bird in him will understand. Sometimes sacrifices must be made to right a wrong. And war, war is never right. 

The human in him cries, I see the tears fall, and each burns like acid on my skin. Tobias ries because he cares. Because he loves…

Me.

Why is the Ellimist letting me see this? And yet, if he didn't, if he left me ignorant of everything around me, everything that happened at the moments of my death, I would've asked why too. 

Jake, he had made so many decisions, so many choices. I didn't blame him. I didn't blame anyone. I made the choice this time. I chose. And I know I chose right. If there was anyone to blame, it should be Crayak. The Yeerks. The enemy. 

The Ellimist tells me his story. And as he does, I listen to his life. I laugh at his joy. I cry like his pain is my own. I hope. I hope. 

I hope.

Because, he, like us, was only a part of something bigger than himself, something he could not imagine. He too, like us was facing something he did not understand. Something beyond his deepest knowledge. Something outside of his control. Like piece, like player. Like prey, like predator. Like victim, like killer. He _had _to adapt. He had to change. Adapt, or die. Change, or fall. Survival. Of the fittest.

He understands. He knows what it is like, to lose everyone and everything you hold close. Family. Friends. Loved ones…

And, he understands more than that. He understand what is war. That _in_ war, there is no mercy, no forgiveness. Because every life that is lost is something special. Family. Friends. Loved ones…  

He understands that in war… there is no strength. Only weakness. There is no pain. Only hurt. And there are no victims. Only sacrifices. 

I understand that now. I can only hope Tobias can understand that too. 

He has to.  

*

Please r/r. review about anything. I accept flames, as long as you tell me how I can fix the problem. SO.. don't just flame, criticize.

Next chapter: Ax


	2. Aximili Esgarrouth Isthil

Chapter 2 : Ax

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs or any related characters, and etc. All belong to K.A Applegate. 

Spoilers: Book #54, and reference to Book #33 [The Illusion]

****

Author's Notes [ Please read!]: On the story, basically, every chapter is based on the thoughts and/or memories in their final moments, or after their death. 

To an extent, every POV will start with a similar "My name is…", but only to an extent. Things differ with each character/role, because each reacts and talks differently. Not much though. 

Though I'm starting off with only the Animorphs [Ax included], extra characters may be added. These might include The Ellimist, Erek and perhaps even some "bad guys". Any ideas? Though I can't say I promise anything, especially since I have nothing to base their emotions on. 

Okay, that's enough from me. 

*

I am an Andalite War-Prince. What you may know as an alien. But I am also, part of me, human.

This is my _hirac delest_, before the moments of death. My story is already known throughout many, many worlds. The story of me, and six humans, who had fought, unknown, against the Yeerks for many years. The seven Animorphs who had deleted the Yeerk invasion from the galaxy. 

They were wrong. 

On my journey, on the _Elfangor_, we have discovered that a single band of Yeerks have survived. I, and my ship and crew, have been captured, taken aboard the last Yeerk inhabited Blade Ship. And I know now, I am dying, and this floating remainder of the Yeerks forces may live to strike again…

I feel the pain course through me again and again. I have been locked away in solitude for days. Weeks. Years. I do not know. And the faceless monstrosity that calls itself _The One_ voices itself inside my head, though I am not a prisoner of freedom itself. 

And still, the pain will not go away. 

I have learnt to accept it, to a point. Over time. To learn that pain is not an enemy, but a slow, throbbing reminder that I am still alive. 

Perhaps this is how it feels to be tortured. And yet, though I find myself at the door of such a fate, I still have hope that I will leave this hell alive. Optimism. It is a natural Andalite trait, and it helps. But death is not far. Not far at all… 

And I hope that Elfangor could reach me too. Like my _shorm_, Tobias. To remind me that sometimes the impossibilities can become possible. How a simple theory produced by witch-doctors, an illusion, could come to bring safety and hope, even at the threshold of death. How a small, insignificant group of children, and I, an Andalite _aristh_, could stop, or at least hurt such an enemy. 

And now, all the battles, the pain, the lives lost… could be in vain. I do not know what to do. I do not know what – 

Jake! 

The human child had been my prince since he, and his – my – friends had rescued me from the depths of Earth's waters. He was, perhaps, my last chance. My only chance. 

Jake!

Though, I do not know if he can hear me. I do not know if anyone can hear me. 

The pain subsides, and I find myself collapsing with relief. I am blind, though I sense the hatred around me. Pressing in. I am told I will see The One. 

I will not be taken. 

A friend once said, once knew, that Andalites are arrogant. I had disagreed then, but my answers have since changed. I guess I am, we are, to an extent. The Ellimist had once mocked me, surprised to see humility from an Andalite. So, perhaps I am one of few Andalites willing to express such a humility. Like I am one of few Andalites who finally understand humans. To an extent. I know because, I too, have become one of them. Like they have become a part of me. I trust my former prince with my life, and if any person could destroy this enemy, I would not hesitate to let him command me into battle once again. 

But now, I can only hope, and have faith. Knowing, I end my life with the knowledge that I have saved, or at least, helped to save, two of my worlds. 

The Andalite Homeworld. Earth. 

My duty is done. I go, to join my brother, Elfangor. 

*

Like? Hate? Please tell me, I want feedback! I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment. Character POV suggestions? Please review. 

Next: Cassie 


	3. Cassie, the last survivor?

Chapter 3 : Cassie

Disclaimer: K.A Applegate owns. Not me. 

Author's Notes: Alright, I know Cassie isn't dead, and didn't die. But let's just say, when I mean 'final moments,' I mean the characters final moments in the book. The last time we see them in book #54. 'Cause, I really wouldn't want to leave out Cassie, and it allows me more characters as well. 

Okay, no more chat. Straight into Cassie's head we go. 

*

I'm Cassie.

What else can I say? What _is_ there to say?

I've heard it all. I've seen it all.

And just want to forget. 

I'm not Jake. I've never been able to make decisions. I mean, fix an eagle's leg, sure, but lead an army of mismatching animals into battle? No one but Jake...

And now…

My supposed betrayal has brought an entire galaxy to their knees. 

I'm not Rachel. Though I know we're not far apart. I've never been without guilt in a battle. Even when I am wallowing in my own blood, I've found time to feel sympathy for the enemy. 

You see, war was never supposed to be for me. 

The Andalites are waiting and ready to destroy Earth with a single blast. No Quantum Virus, no battles. Just one explosion, one explosion, and a planet will mysteriously disappear with no trace, except for a couple of stray asteroids. Maybe not even that. The Yeerks had spread even further thanks to morphing technology, and the humans – us – we were trapped. 

I gave the cube to Tom because I knew it would achieve something no battle could. You see, I'm not always confused about right and wrong in battle and bloodshed. I'm not always in the middle with my issues of morality and 'enemy rights.'

I have to fight too. I have to make decisions. And most of them have risks. Unknown risks. Most of the time, you can't see the outcomes – the consequences –until it's too late.

Rachel – gone. Tobias – lost. 

And so many more. 

So many more. 

~

Jake, Marco and Tobias leave today. In search for an old friend. Ax. And I'm left here with the strange feeling that I've let them down. That I should be there. Even though I'm not. 

Jake understood. He knew what I knew, though he said everything I would have never said. Of course, if he had asked, I would've left with him without hesitation. But I would know, deep down, that this is my life now. My new life. I, of all people, moved on. 

If partially. 

Sometimes I fear that this guilt will consume me. Sucking, like a black hole somewhere inside of me. Expanding. Sucking in everything I know, I believe. Taking away everything. All thoughts, all feelings. 

And then, my feelings will seem worn thin. Like there's nothing left for me to feel. Dry of emotions. No tears. No pain. No sadness. No anger. 

Just a hollow emptiness inside.

Just emptiness. 

*

Hmm.. 

I'm pretty sure you know the drill by now, right? Well.. 

Read. Tick.

Review. Ti –

I'm still waiting… 

Yeah, well. The next character was someone I never intended to do. But the idea struck me a couple of days ago. AND, it's going to be hard. But…** Next: Jara Hamee**


	4. The Hork Bajir

Chapter 4 : Jara Hamee

Disclaimer: K.A. Applegate owns the Animorphs and any related characters, including Jara Hamee. I'm just borrowing. 

Author's Notes:Well…

Let's just say, Jara Hamee was very hard to write. Very hard. Especially with the limitation of vocabulary, but I guess I increased it by a little though. I guess I could've written in the normal sense, as these are thoughts, not speech, but it would've ruined the Hork Bajir effect. 

This is also split into two parts. Read, and you'll understand. 

*

I am a Hork Bajir. A free Hork Bajir. 

I am Jara Hamee. And I am in a battle with Yeerks. 

My friend, Tobias, and his friends, are in this fight with me. So is my _kalashi_, my wife, Ket. _Hruthin _are here as well. Andalites. They come to kill Yeerks with us. 

They are friends. 

Toby is here. Toby is my daughter. My _kawatnoj. _She is a _seer_ and she is special for Hork Bajir. She sees far. And she will fight with me too. 

Many Hork Bajir are here. Many come to fight. To help. To kill Yeerks. 

We do not know where we are. Just that this is a place of killing. We are killing people we used to know. I use my blades to hurt. To kill. I use them and pull them across a Hork Bajir neck. I see the blood. Hork Bajir blood. I see friend, _Rask Fleis. _Friend from home. Hork Bajir home. But _Rask Fleis_ is not free. _Rask_ has Yeerk in his head. 

Jara Hamee cannot take Yeerk out. So Jara Hamee must kill. Jara Hamee must kill friend, _Rask Fleis_. Jara Hamee must kill many friends. Because they are not free. 

Free or Dead. 

I must fight. I must kill. I must hurt. Because Hork Bajir are not free. Toby says that if free Hork Bajir do not kill Yeerks. Yeerks will kill Hork Bajir. That is true. When Jara Hamee escaped, when Jara Hamee ran away from Yeerks, many Yeerks came to kill Jara Hamee. That is why Jara Hamee must fight. 

I must fight for _kalashi_, wife. I must fight for _kawatnoj_, for daughter. I must fight for Hork Bajir. So that Hork Bajir can be free.

Jara Hamee can see the blades on his arms. He sees the blades of other Hork Bajir too. Blades that have blood on them. Blood of humans and Hork Bajir. Not blood of Yeerks. 

But Jara Hamee cannot see anymore. Too many humans. Too many Hork Bajir. Too many blades. Too much blood. But Jara Hamee knows that even if Jara Hamee dies, Jara Hamee dies free. 

Jara Hamee is free. Jara Hamee is free…

  
~

Free of pain. And killing. And sadness. And feeling.

Yes, human, Hork Bajir can feel too. Hork Bajir like Jara Hamee have family, have friends. Not unlike human folk. But unlike human folk, unlike Andalite, unlike Yeerk, Hork Bajir never used to kill. Or fight. Hork Bajir were peaceful people. 

We _were_ peaceful people. But we must give peace up to save Humans, and Andalites, and Hork Bajir. 

Free or Dead. 

We, Hork Bajir know that having a Yeerk in your head means to lose freedom. To become a slave. Like many Hork Bajir before me. Like Jara Hamee's father. But not like Jara Hamee. 

Jara Hamee once was a slave too, I once had a Yeerk inside my head. But the world has many strange happenings. And one of them was that Jara Hamee and his _kalashi_ escaped from the Yeerks. We were freed. And then we were given a home by human folk. By the flying-creature, friend, Tobias. Then, I had a daughter. Toby. Like my father-father, she was special. She was born to give us hope. To lead us to a new path of life. 

For Hork Bajir, there are many stories. Stories of Creation, or Mother-Earth and Father-Deep, or Stories of War. This will be long remembered as a Story of War. Story of Fighting and Battle. Story of Jara Hamee and Ket Halpak and Toby Hamee. It will talk of how Hork Bajir learnt much, how a simple race learnt of pain and suffering and sadness. And how Hork Bajir understood, how Hork Bajir understood that freedom could not be without war. Without hurt. 

It will talk of the time we had to fight. For Hork Bajir to fight Hork Bajir. To save Hork Bajir. And to hurt Yeerks. It will talk of how I, Jara Hamee, understood it was the only way, so Jara Hamee fought. 

And Jara Hamee will keep fighting to save Hork Bajir. I will keep fighting for freedom. Because there is only one hope. One faith Humans, Andalites and Hork Bajir do believe in. 

Free or Dead.

*

How was it? 

In this piece, I continued after Jara Hamee's death (after the ~). You can probably tell because his speech is more fluent. It is still Jara Hamee speaking, just in a different way. His thoughts more than his speech. 

So…**Please Review**. Especially now, because I really want feedback on Jara Hamee's PoV. 

N.B. Hork Bajir words have been taken from Book #13 [The Change]. 

Next : Marco


	5. Cynical freak

Chapter 4 : Marco 

Disclaimer: K.A. Applegate owns all the Animorphs and related characters. Me? I'm just borrowing. 

Author's Notes: Well firstly, sorry this chapter took so long, but its mid year and our reports are back, and at some point I forgot about this fanfic. **SORRY!**

Secondly, Marco was pretty hard to do, probably because his attitude is so…cynical and sarcastic I guess. So writing in his PoV was probably the hardest. So if you have any ideas how I could change him, they would be REALLY appreciated. This chapter/character is up for renovation, so please help.

[And yes, I know the first line is lame. I didn't have an intro. Please forgive.]

*

Marco. The-King-of-all-Celebrities-to-have-ever-existed-on-this-meaningless-planet. What's the difference?

Wait. Maybe that's too long. I'll have to get that changed in my new book. Maybe just King-of-all-Celebs'. But, on the other hand, what's the point? I'm on a dangerous-maybe-even-suicide mission that probably going to get me killed. Once a celebrity's dead, their fame dies with them. Of course, except for a select few. I can only hope to join their ranks one day. Just not today. I hope.

As a star, I had everything I ever wanted or could want. But I knew, something was missing. You know what. The exhilaration, the action. The battles. Well, I mean sure, I could've always hired an army and a tank to start blowing the hell out of me while I morphed a gorilla, but it's not that simple. 

You have to understand, I was bored. Really bored.

When you get used to waking up screaming and running from a mass of Yeerk forces at your butt, the idea of a few days in the gym suddenly seems a bit… boring. And when your best friend seems to spend every minute of every day next to Xena's grave, you start to wish that you could go back to old times. 

Not that I'd ever wish that. 

I mean, I'm not an inconsiderate jerk. Not that much anyway. I mourned for Rachel. She was my friend as much as anyone else's. But 'anyone else' didn't seem to understand that sometimes choices aren't always that easy. That you can't go through war without people getting hurt. That you aren't perfect.

But I guess I don't really have the right to say all this, do I? **I** didn't lose Rachel the way Tobias lost her. **I** didn't make the decisions. And **I**'m not the one dead. 

I think Cassie understood. That girl understands things I would never think any normal person could understand and she sees stuff no one else can. Consequences. Possibilities. Ideas. What she did with the Blue Box was better than what else we could've done. She's not with us. Jake told her to stay, and at least I can give one to him for that. 

Us? We're the freaks. We're the ones who have nothing to lose. That's why we're here on a suicide mission to destroy the last Blade Ship. At least, we think it's the last. 

We got word from Menderash, the last "survivor" of Ax's ship, that Ax and his ship had been captured. And now, we were here to save him. Before, I might have refused. I mean, I know I couldn't say no to rescuing Ax, but it meant giving up everything I had. Not that it mattered, of course. I started off as a kid with everything to lose, and now, I'm a kid who's already lost everything. And gained a little experience as well. 

Basically, I'm free to do everything and anything I'd like to do. And I chose to go on a dead-space kamikaze mission that would take up months, when I could've spent signing autographs. Trade-off situation? You bet. 

We've been in space for nearly half a year, and you couldn't imagine how dull it could get. Days consisted of sleeping, eating and playing my computer games over and over again on the ship's computers. Oh, and trying to chat up a girl who obviously thought she was way out of my league. See? Dull. 

I think once or twice I had wondered how long we could live in here for. But with the ship's oxygen and food supplies I'd guess well over two years, so I couldn't have been worried. Still, half a year seems to drag your mind down almost to a complete stop. I can't imagine how long we will be in here for. And then, better in here than out right? Out means facing the Blade Ship we've been searching for. And I have to tell you, that idea doesn't seem so wonderful at the moment. So, how long? 

Another day? Another month? Another year? The full two years? 

A red light blinked at me. Moving across the blank screen of space…

  
*

Well, see? Marco IS hard to do. And I didn't "finish" the story because in book #54, the last chapter is already in his PoV. So basically, there was no point. Anyway…

Next: Tobias [Tobias is my fav…;) ]


	6. Visser I

Chapter 6 : Visser I

Disclaimer: I don't own Visser I or any related Animorphs characters. These belong to K.A. Applegate. 

A/N: Well, originally this was SUPPOSED to be Tobias, but it seems I can't find him. So we're stuck with Visser I instead, but Tobias will be up in at the most another week, so don't worry. 

Thanks to people who reviewed any chapter at all, and special thanks to Jinako-chan who reviewed every chapter with sweet responses and helpful comments [I've changed the chapter title] =) Thanks! 

*

It's not like you to understand. Perhaps some of you might, but humans are essentially an ignorant species. In such a world of complexity that is Earth, my only dream was to make it better. To make living easier, simpler for all of us. 

I am Visser I, and it has only been a recent promotion as well. A shame that when I finally receive the power I have been deserving of for so many years, that I must lose it again because of these ignorant humans. And children too. 

This idea to shortly recount the reason behind my life is taken from the Andalite theory of 'Hirac Delest'. And I assume the Andalites will be pleased as to the Yeerk Empire finally admitting our 'technology replications'.

Andalites: The only thing wrong with the entire galaxy. The only beings we Yeerks could not eradicate from the universe. Our undoing. 

I was here from the beginning. Maybe not beginning's beginning, but enough to play an important part of Yeerk history. 

I started as a simple Yeerk with a simple dream. A nobody among millions of nobodies a pool designed for our simple lives. Simple? Far from it. There was just one thing. We Yeerks were parasites. We, unlike any other species in the entire galaxy, were able to enter the ear canal of other species and take over. To wrap around the brain, connecting to pulses and neurons and essentially gain full control. 

It is amazing. 

But it was because of a single Andalite, perhaps the only 'good' Andalite to ever enter Yeerk history. Seerow gave us space travel, he gave us freedom to leave our lands and discover world's beyond. And what better way to see another species' world than to see it through the species' eyes itself?

But all that is history.

I became Visser III when I created the so-called 'Abomination.' The first and only Andalite under Yeerk control. I was worshipped a hero among the Council. Imagine it, being praised by the highest in the Yeerk hierarchy. It is pride beyond pride.

Then came Elfangor. The Andalite I had gloated over in his death. How was I to know he had broken Andalite Law? And what I had first believed to be stranded Andalite Bandits from the fallen Dome Ship were, in fact, human youths with Andalite technology bestowed upon them. The self-titled 'Animorphs.'

We battled, their forces and mine, for years, and though I stayed ignorant of their true identities, I had never believed this could've happened. Perhaps I underestimated them, but they managed the unthinkable. They managed to break our defenses.

I have just been threatened. Release the Andalite host of face the terror of starvation. 

I cannot stay. The Fugue is every Yeerks nightmare. I know I have no options left. Starvation without Kandrona Rays is described as pain after endless torture. I have seen many deaths, I have caused many deaths, and I have escaped death many times. But I do not wish to see The Fugue. 

These humans say they will freeze me, that they will not kill me, despite the fact that I am the reason for this war. And yet, I know they speak truth, and although I probably will not live again to be found and revived, I cannot help but feel pity for these humans. Childish and idiotic enough to still not know the true meaning of war even now. 

Because humans, even more so than Andalites, are so tightly wrapped in their issues and morals of a nice 'clean' war to understand the war is violent and terrible. War is savagery and brutality. 

War IS murder. 

Nonetheless, it seems these humans have won. And is also seems that the Yeerk Empire finally bows to the unthinkable. 

Yeerks have never believed in hope, only that our actions bring our consequences. We have never believed in fate either, only that we are total and complete control. It is our nature to be this way. It is OUR way. 

I have nothing more to say. I, Visser I, have surrendered. 

*

Please Review 


	7. A hawk's thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. K.A. Applegate does. Lucky her. 

**A/N: **Okay, I know I've been really slack with this fic, and I haven't updated in a long, LONG time. But here's what will probably the third last chapter, the lasts being The Ellimist's and Jake's. Tobias' was probably one of the first one's I wrote, and what was probably what started this 'final thought' thing. But thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and hope you like Tobias. 

Also, my pen name has changed to 'Belia,' and so has the summary for this story. 

***

Tobias. 

Yeah, I think that's right. Tobias something-or-other. I've forgotten my last name. It had been a waste of memory anyway, considering I never used it. I hardly ever use my first name either. 

It's been a long time. 

Right now? I'm onboard _The Rachel_, the ship. Named after her. 

And then the emotions rush forth in an onslaught of unwanted and wanted reminders. The emotions that had been released from its prison that held them for so long. Which sounds more cliqued than I had liked. 

Love. Pain. Sadness. Worry. Desperation. 

And somewhere deep, down deeper than I had expected, an anger. And it surprised me, because when Rachel died, that anger had been barely suppressible. Like a fierce animal barely holding back its urge to kill. 

In my struggle, I had locked those feelings away, in the mind of an insignificant human trapped inside the body of a dangerous hawk. I had done this, because I did not know if I could've trusted myself anymore. Not with feeling like that.  

But now? That feeling seemed deflated, lost. Perhaps keeping it at bay wore it down, it let me think straight. Get on with my life. The only anger I felt now was a slight trickle of hatred for the Yeerks. Strange, how I didn't seem to blame Jake anymore. Strange, how I didn't even blame myself. Maybe time does heal everything. Or maybe it just helps you forget. 

*

Rachel had been everything I had, except for the few people I had been surrounded with in life due to an Ellimist's meddling. Like an Andalite _shorm_ through unthinkable circumstances. And an Andalite father. A mother I didn't even remember. A past that I didn't want to remember. A future that I would probably never see. 

Then there was Marco. Cassie. Jake. The Hork Bajir. Toby. Erek. They all _had_ mattered once, they all _had_ cared once. But I don't know when it had stopped. Maybe it was just me, but in the end, everything seemed to fade. The end of the battle was finally here, and it was like we could drop it all because it didn't matter any more. That we could let go of bonds, forget ties, betray friendships… __

Did it happen to us? Are the people around me with different reasons? On this ship here, on what perhaps is a suicide mission, is there anymore truth? Or just more guarded emotions, hidden secrets, concealed motives… Or were we just what I had always believed we had been? A group of kids caught in a world we would never understand. A group of unfortunates (or is that fortunates?) chosen by a force beyond our knowledge to fight in a war we had never even come to realize the significance of?   

But for Rachel, it was different. Despite the war, despite herself, her warrior exterior, Rachel had cared for me in a way no one had. And she had never stopped caring. And… I guess though I know I can't die with Rachel by my side, I can die with her inside my heart. And beside me, my friends. My only friends.   

Because I've come to learn something I thought I'd never learn. 

That I guess, in a world – in a time – like the one I exist in, as a hawk, as a human, things are different. They're different, not in a way that they're harder, or more painful, but in a way that makes me unique. I'm not unlucky. Unlucky is the Hork Bajir and Humans that were caught in the middle of a war they could not understand. _I_ could understand. At least I was given that. Unlucky is the innocent, unarmed victims we killed, in a supposedly fair war. _I wasn't innocent. _I_ wasn't unarmed. _

I wasn't unlucky, or a freak. At least not one you would feel sorry for. Pity didn't work for me anymore. Hasn't for a long time. I was just different. Just a part of history that had never been heard of before. Unusual. Uncommon. Special. One of a kind, I guess. 

Like Rachel.  

***

Was that okay? I was reading this over, and this is probably one of my favourite one's, but maybe that's just because I like the character Tobias. Anyhow, please review!


	8. I am but a gamer

****

"I am but a gamer."

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me. 

****

A/N: This is the second last chapter, and it's probably one of my favorites. The Ellimist's character is very mysterious, so his feeling are guarded a lot. Any help would be appreciated. The next is Jake's, which will be up in a few days. 

To understand some of the beginning, you will need to have read '_The Ellimist Chronicles' _(which I don't own, by the way) which isn't a fic of mine, but another extension of the K.A. Applegate series. 

***

I have played these games for many years. Perhaps too many. 

I, as a Ketran, was born into a world where 'games' were just that: games. They were only used for entertainment, a plaything for youths. But then fate stuck, disaster came, and our own technology turned itself against us. Ketrans dies on that day because of the very games we played. And I died too. 

I was reborn to be a player in the same games that had killed me. To accompany a creature known as Father, in his pursuit of victory. Hundreds of losses. The humiliation, the disgust, the absence of pride. But later, as I was to discover, games are not to win or lose. Games are to experience, to learn, to become. 

I am an Ellimist now. The Ellimist. An all-powerful to some, but still the same simple competitor to others. Still the gamer. Still the player. But different in a way that it is difficult to comprehend. Much different. 

I used to play games, to win, to lose, to discover an outcome. I still do exactly that, except now, it has changed. The games hold more risks, there is more danger, and the stakes are higher.

I m playing with lives. 

So many millennia, I have saved races, destroyed species, created worlds. All in an agreed war. A war with rules. My opposition: Crayak. A chess game, we have called it. Our board: the Universe. Our pieces: it's inhabitants. 

So I became player once more. And I find, inside of myself, shame at how I can let these games continue. To the universe, I was God – and Crayak was the Devil. Could they say I was in league with my enemy, because I chose to let these games continue? While there were worlds I could save? Planets I could help? But these feelings I buried deep, and I fought in this game. A game of so many species. A game of huge, so elaborate, even I – as a superior to Crayak – could not have foretold its outcome. 

The game I speak of is Earth. A world so different, so unique, so special compared to those found anywhere else in the galaxy. A world of beauty, complexity and meaning. 

I had vowed not to let Crayak take it. 

So I have kept my word. I have saved Earth. But it is just Earth. But, like Father, I had been so wrapped up in my quest for triumph, that I had forgotten what was most important. Once ago, I had told five human children and an Andalite _aristh_ that Earth was beautiful, that I had wished to save it. I had forgotten the humans. What these humans have shown me. In so many worlds, of those arrogant, tyrant and unimportant, humans have proved themselves to me.

And these six youths have proved themselves to the galaxy. 

A fortunate accident, I had called them once. And it was the very same that saved so many species, so many worlds, so many lives. 

But so many lives were also lost. Because I had chosen to stay on the borderlines, to watch my chess-game unfold itself. To wait and see. So many times had I told the 'Animorphs' that I did not interfere. I did. I was player. The player always interferes. I was like Crayak, in essence, the king. We could not do much, because of the rules, but we were the most important. We were why the game was being played.

Over so many long years, I have seen creatures through the cycle that is life. I have become used to it. The death. The life. Perhaps I am an immortal. And these hundreds of years do not mean much time to me. Just another game. But strangely though, these hundreds of years have changed me in so many ways. I have learned from these Humans much. The pieces have taught the player. 

And so the game ended. Crayak and I, our ultimate battle through Yeerks and Hork Bajir. Yeerks and Andalites. Yeerks and Taxxons. Yeerks and Yeerks. Yeerks and Humans. The game ended. The chessboard showdown. The fight. The rules. The loopholes. The game: 

__

Checkmate. 

***

=) Please review.


	9. President of Earth

****

President of Earth : Jake

Disclaimer: I don't own. K.A Applegate does.

****

A/N: Argh… the last chapter in my little series. 

And sorry, Jinako-chan, but there ain't a lot of Cassie in this. Originally there was going to be, but Rachel sort of came across first. After all, her death was what rocked him the most. Probably I guess. Looking back, I'm thinking maybe I should've put more Cassie in, but I don't think it's _too_ bad. Tell me what you think… 

***

My name's Jake. Jake Berenson. 

I can tell you my last name. Why, you ask? Because it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters now it's over. I've nothing to lose. They've taken everything that had ever mattered. And they can't hurt us anymore. They've already hurt enough. Who are they?

The Yeerks. 

Perhaps someone had known it would end like this. 

Crayak? The Ellimist? Me? 

Maybe someone could've prevented this. But it doesn't matter anyway. Marco's right. Marco had always been right. Maybe I had as well. When it all comes down to war, there is no right or wrong, no black or white, no yes or no. It all came down to staying alive. Survival. 

I was the middle, the balance. Rachel, my extreme. My fearless fighter. My last resort. Cassie, my…the person I had come to care so much about. The one who stopped my going over the edge. Cassie _was_ my balance. But then again, war changes people in ways unimaginable. And Cassie, I knew, could – would – never win. She would've never found it in her to do what had to be done. Morality had no place in war. Justice, neither. But Cassie would've had her limit. Her boundaries would've had stopped her doing exactly what my boundaries let me do. Then again, boundaries change when you change.

In war, in this war, I was – I had to be – Rachel. 

My cousin: the warrior princess. 

Me: her death sentence. 

I don't know what I am anymore. Balance? Broken, corrupted. There _was_ no balance. Strength, courage, ruthlessness. There was no guilt, no pain, no nothing. 

An enemy doesn't feel for its adversaries. A killer doesn't care for its victims. 

In a war, you stand alone. Even those you thought you could trust may betray you. Like me. I betrayed everyone. Everything. Erek. Cassie. Rachel.

Tobias. 

My failure? I still don't know for sure. More than one thing. Many things. There had been so many choices, so many life and death decisions, yet we had made it through – together. Then came the end, the final race to the finish line. And the outcome – the outcome isn't always fair. 

Fair? What was fair? A Yeerk could kill, could hurt and destroy, and then be labeled an enemy. The bad guy. Then the opponent would retaliate, he would counter, and it would be in defense. Did it matter that there were casualties? No. Did it matter that lives – innocent or not – were lost? No. Why? Because war, because life, never worked like that. You get pushed, you push back. 

So when the Yeerks pushed, when the Yeerks attacked, when they tried to invade Earth… What choice did we have but to counterattack with whatever weapon we had? We couldn't let Earth be taken, and we couldn't worry about the people, or the hosts, that got in our way. Human, Hork Bajir, Taxxon, Andalite, Yeerk, Chee. 

How many?

So now we're back to the beginning. It was a cycle that would never stop spinning. Fight. Fight back. Fight back. Fight back. A never-ending flow of rage and hatred and killing. It just so happened I led one side of battle. _It_ _just so happened_. 

I guess going back into space, going back to find Ax, was the chance – the only chance – I had left to redeem myself. To correct the mistakes I made, the make sure I wouldn't do it again. No longer was this a clean war, but the least I could do was end it the right way. If there was a right way. 

Then, maybe again, there wasn't a right way. Rachel fought until the end, she left everything for the truth – the final battle for freedom. Because freedom is a gift, and people will do whatever it takes to keep that gift. It is – it was – Earth's reason for resistance. And I know by now, to be free – to have freedom – is sacred. And I too, would do anything to save it. 

Even if it means to fight again. To rid myself of guilt and fear, and face with a mask of courage, the evil that may threaten us again. The Yeerks. Or something more. Fighting for your belief becomes your life, and maybe it will eventually take your life, but without hope, without faith, there is nothing. 

Rachel fought until the end. She fought for what she believed in. She fought for Earth, for freedom…for us. And I won't let Rachel's death be worthless. Even if it means to fight again – even if it means to die. 

Because though Rachel fought her own battle for reason – and died in doing so – it wasn't the end. There is so much out there we don't know about, but we'll have to face it. So today, we – the Animorphs – go to accomplish what we started so many years ago. We go to finish the war of the Yeerks and the Animorphs. Of freedom. Since the beginning, we've hoped for an end to all of this. And now here it is, we just need to face it. 

The beginning of the end. 

***

****

Ah.. the end has come. Well, it's been so really fun writing these pieces and its been so nice getting reviews from everyone. So thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic. All your comments are so wonderful, and I love you guys for reading. 

THANK YOU SO MUCH! You make my day. =) 


End file.
